


Slipping Under [Michael x Reader]

by manboppis



Category: Devilman, Devilman Lady
Genre: Crack Fic, Other, crackfic, dont like dont read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manboppis/pseuds/manboppis
Summary: The truest and biggest most passion of all time.





	Slipping Under [Michael x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pratzelwurm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pratzelwurm/gifts).



Grrrrrhrhkjhsjdkgajsfdlvhasldgafglgoowlllllllll

Your tummy growled very loud. It was really loud. Yous shatt erd a window with the noise. You realize that this is a problem,a dn hthat you should bprobaly fix that. 

You hop into your porcuhe car and turn it on unless you alreadyy have the automatic turn on things i guess and decide to drive. You drive to a food place. … or so you thought.

You mindlessly drove accross the roads for minutes and minutes and then you ended up at the location……..a home depot!!! Perhaps what you really craved… wood

This was the lactation where your fate would be changed was…. For better? Or worse?? You decide…

The home dpot you approached had a small white shack out to the side. It smelled… wonderful. It enticed you toc ome closer and dig your e wallet out of yuor pocket… so you did. You mindlessly plucked out a fat dollar bill without thinking and let your spherical seeing orbs gaze upon the menu in wonder.

There it was. The thing to sate your hunger… a hot dog. 

“One hot dog, please”, you asked

“Sure thing” said a super sexy voice. The super sexy voice belonged to the man inside of the white shack that was clad in glamourous armor. Sexy. but you see he was turned around that whole time until now so the hot dog was more important before he was but now he is the most importnt thing now.

“Hot dog” you said

“Yes i know. Give me one moment, i must warm them up for you. Wouldn’t want to give you a cold one…”

Wow… his kindness was astounding.... So considerate… it touched your heart oh so dearly… that you began to cry. You have never seen such kindness before….

“What.. whats wrong?! Are you alright?!” The beautiful man siad. He swung the door to the white shack open and caresses you in his giant arms in carefulness and tendirness

“Its...its nothing…” you said shyly as you moved hair out of your face (if you dont have hair that goes in your face, its okay just pretend mustard got on your face instead as he picked you up because the beautiful man has been handling hot dog all day)

“Pray tell… it shant be nothin..gg… no fair being goes and weaps tears of golden for no reason….”

“Its… just… i have… never felt such kindness before… i have never had this opportunity bestowethed upon myself…. For you see…. I was never given a warm haot dog before.. I have always had them cold…”

The beautiful man gasped in horror…”you poor thing… is hall hear your wounds… let me give you the warmest hot dog you have ever had….”

You smiled as he hgingerly woept away your your tears from your soft* (maybe) cheeks. *idk how your skin feels just insert texture here

He picked you up super carefully and stood you up… and ran back around clanking loudly in his armor to get you his warm hot dog

Unfortuantely……….the hot dog was now burtn… and it was the last one… he forgot to buy the hot dogs…

He started crying too… now it was your turn to comfort him as he once did for you

You strode to his side quickly, barging into the hot dog stand white shed location.

“Sir...w hats wrong?! Are you okay? What happened”??

“Its.. its nothing…” he said as he wept really loudly into his hands.

“By the way, my name is michauel…” he said suddenly 

“Oh okay cool” you said in reply “my name is [yn]”(that means your name)

But then you saw it… movement… his hair… started moving as he wept….

And soon… it slumped down onto the hot dog spinner in a very sad and pathetic motion…

You gasped in horror… he gasped in horror too since the hot dog machine started to churn and eat the wad of hair before the two of you...slorpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Michealu began to cry harder and sob even super louder… “I!!! I didnt… want you to see this way…”

“No its okay………. Your are beautiful!! Your head shines so bright… i have never seen before...something so shiny...May i touch it??” you asked , moving a hand forward to his very bald scalp

Micheal pulls away “n-no… i … i mustn’t….not.. Not here…………..its… to dangerous…”

“What?? What is?? We are in a hot dog stand”

You put youre hand on his scalp really gentle and start rubbing it and then! He start!!! To! purr! !!! you are suddenly very sauper shock and back away…….

“See… i told you………” he said like saukake uchiya from boruto’s dad anime…………..  
“I am to dangeryous……….. You will never...understand……………….”

The guy named mike moved away from you and tried to fish out his sexy, greasy wig from the hot dog slop machine twirling the weenies around……..

Then u spoke up really loudly……. To gain his attentin from the hot weenie twirliers…   
“But maybe i like the danger”

As mike had his hand stuck in the rollers, he gasp and turned around to look at you. He looked a lot like his brother of which you dont kno about… but u knew somehow… maybe sub conkiously  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
Micheal moves closer to you an kabe-donks you against the shack of the weenie hut………. “ so its true……….. You are the one………..”

“The one?”

“Yes… you are the one……….that shall be mine………”

“Wrow”

And soon yew wer both rubbing eachothr scalsp so passionately……..smack

Smack smack smack smacxk

Rubbbb noises like windex on window squeak………

His scalp… was so perfekt...so shoney…………… you granbbed the mustard.and smeared it all over………..he fucking sckull. It was slathered… all over like a big baby chickn brisket… oh yea baby………….. Smothere.d……….

He slaps you with some spicy barbequie all over you like you were a non spicy chicken breats … he did a lil squeaky squeezin,.. And basted you in some other special schezan sauce from rick and morty with his spectalir bald big head…

You were so saucy…. So sacuey that you slippe right out of the hot dog stan d together and fell right in to the the the home deprot, right into the piles of wood………

Then the store clerk came up to you two and tried to separate the both of you from your juicy, saucy, oh so sexy makeout session. They couldn’t tear you two apart. You were bound in saucy, holy matrimony…. Forever………… or so you thought…………..

“BROTHER”

Screamed a shrill voice

“Get your FUCK ass off my WOOD stacks!!!!!!!!!! Youre EMBARASSING ME AT wORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” said a guy that looked really similar to saucy bald micheal except NOT bald and not saucy  
…

He grabbed a board that you two were on, and began to swing it around really really fast……………...and then YEET he made a big! Holde in teh CEUILING!!!

 

The hole was SO big………. The sauce covered the hole of the ceiling and was dripping everywhere………….. Ryo was ebvry mad! >:(

Back to you and sauc e mike………..

U two hurdled thru the at-most-sphere together… holdi n hands on the board of woode u two were thrown 2gether on by saucy mike’s vengeful brothr…

“My love………….. I’m afraid we aren’t going to make it………. For …. We are heading strait into the sun…………………” He holds ur han tenderly…… intertwining ur sauce with his… ur lover’s saucy sauce…………..

U became cold………. But then very warm…… feathers envelope d you in the hurdling speeds of cold in the space galaxy….

“Miekal???”  
“Ya beabe?”  
“Youre are an angle??”  
“No honey im an angle”  
“Oh”

And den durey burs t into flames on the sure face of the sun

 

:(


End file.
